<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests and oneshots! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973103">Requests and oneshots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, UTAU, Vocaloid, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Angst, BOTTOM Shin, Cheek Kisses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Normal Sou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shin POV, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sword Lesbian, Top Keiji, Water, consent is seggsy folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Shinogi Keiji, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Ibushi Gin/Kizuchi Kanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╭────────────</p><p>╰─➛✎﹏ | welcome ! .°• ੈ♡₊˚•.</p><p>✧.｡. *.</p><p>┊┊┊┊           ·               °</p><p>┊┊┊✯                  •                 *</p><p>┊┊☽　　　 *                 ·</p><p>┊┊                           *</p><p>┊✯　　°                                °</p><p>☽         *    ·          *</p><p>Ill be working on my Angst fic alot soo i need some inspo!</p><p> </p><p>◛ * .  •   </p><p>Fandoms ill do! ໒꒰⑅´͈ ꇴ  `͈⑅꒱ა</p><p>ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ</p><p>All the fandoms listed in the fandom tags!</p><p>ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ</p><p>Things ill do! ( ˶ˆ꒳ˆ˵ )</p><p>Fluff</p><p>Angst</p><p>Smut</p><p>Everything in between those</p><p>ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ</p><p>Things i wont do! ૮( ᵒ̌ૢཪᵒ̌ૢ )ა</p><p>Kinks</p><p>Gore</p><p>The intense stuff if you get it!</p><p> </p><p>─────────────────</p><p>┊      ┊     ┊⋆｡  ┊     ┊    ┊    ┊</p><p>┊ ⋆｡ ┊     ┊      ┊     ┊⋆｡┊   ༊*·˚</p><p>┊      ┊     ┊      ┊     ┊    ┊</p><p>┊      ‧₊ ༉   ┊     ˚✩     ┊    ๑՞.</p><p>┊             ₊˚.༄             ┊</p><p>✩₊̣̇.                               ੈ♡˳</p><p>✧.*ೃ༄</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hugs (Yttd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gin just randomly hugs Kanna then gives her his jacket!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="center">︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.</p><p class="center">┊ ┊ ┊. ➶ ˚</p><p class="center">┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧ Request: Toxicandy_for_life</p><p class="center">┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ </p><p class="center">
  
</p><p class="center">Welcome! </p><p>» [Kimi no Taion] «</p><p> ⠀0:13 ─〇───── 4:08</p><p>⠀ ⠀⇄   ◃◃   ⅠⅠ   ▹▹   ↻</p><p>ㅤㅤ:¨·.·¨:</p><p>       `·..➭ (Sorry its short)</p><p class="center">Sorry if this is a bit ooc im a bit rusty with yttd since i haven't played the game in a hot minute!</p><p class="center"> ︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡˚.</p><p class="center">(3rd person pov)</p><p class="center">"Hey Kanna? Meow"</p><p class="center">"y-yeah Gin?" </p><p class="center">Kanna was confused when Gin didn't respond until she noticed that Gin was hugging her.. Although she didnt know why but she felt comforted even though they were on the cold hard hallway floor.</p><p class="center">"Kannas cold..." </p><p class="center">"Here take my jacket woof!"</p><p class="center">Quickly Gin let go of Kanna's body and took of his jacket revealing the dark grey shirt underneath. Kanna Totally forgot about the plushie that was on the floor that Gin usually hugged.</p><p class="center">"Here Gin,The plushie m-might get dirty.." </p><p class="center">"Oh thanks meow!" </p><p class="center">"Y-your welcome Gin"</p><p class="center">Gin as a thank you gift hugged Kanna again,Kanna's Face flushed in a light pink across the checks.</p><p class="center">"U-uhh t-t-thanks g-gin."</p><p class="center">Kanna's face was a bright red whilst Gin cuddling with her. She was feeling kinda sleepy and was about to fall asleep until Gin quitely kissed her on the cheek.</p><p class="center">It only lasted a bit but i lighted up the situation a bit!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wooden Ship (hehheh get it?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ia is a mermaid and Yukari is a beginner pirate.<br/>They just be vibin by the beach tho😳<br/>PIRATE LESBAIN? PIRATE LESBAIN!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____________________________</p>
<p>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊</p>
<p>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊ ˚❀ ⋆｡˚❃</p>
<p>┊         ┊       ┊   ✿ Requests: Me_Meow</p>
<p>┊         ┊       ❁⋆</p>
<p>┊ ๑      ┊</p>
<p>✾ ⋆       ┊. ˚. (Sorry its short i didn't know how to write and writers block lol)</p>
<p>˚✽ </p>
<p>. ˚◞♡   ⃗ 🕊*ೃ༄</p>
<p>━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━</p>
<p>Down by the beach there lived a myth about half fish creatures. Yukari had heard these tales before..<em>Lots of times</em>.</p>
<p>She was ignored them there tales about mermaids being dangerous,Because she knew different!</p>
<p>When she had enough of there fake myths she grabbed her water bottles,Her sword and her hat and went off the dock she was sited at. She went to the beach where she saw a familiar face...It was Ia! </p>
<p>Ia was facing the water and didn't notice Yukari Until Yukari said.</p>
<p>"Ia!"</p>
<p>"Oh Yuka!"</p>
<p>The talking stopped as Yukari ran over to Ia who was sitting in a shallow part of the water,It was just shallow enough to keep IA alive and that Yukari could come over to her without making her shorts wet. Yukari walked over to the shore to talk to IA</p>
<p>"So have you been doing well IA?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes i have been well!"</p>
<p>Yukari felt a shock in her body when IA touched her,Her hands were wet as expected but they were oddly cold? Yukari didnt know what this feeling was but....</p>
<p>Hey atleast nobody caught her,That would just be pure embarrassment or respect? She didn't know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pocky :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keiji has the seggs with shin <br/>My first smut don't kill me i beg you<br/>Sorry if male anatomy is wrong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*   ˚ ✵</p><p>╭┈                      .· * • ˚</p><p>│ Request: Anon    ✶   : ·  •</p><p>│Hope you enjoy!      .· *</p><p>│(Shin's Pov)          ✵ ˚ : ·</p><p>╰────────✬      * ˚  ✶</p><p>.   ·  * (Ya girls still rusty at Yttd but i looked up there personality's so it should be fine)</p><p>I was pinned on the bed by someone i was familiar with,It was Keiji.</p><p>Its kinda fitting because he was a bit flirty but i didn't expect it to happen to <em>me.</em></p><p>Im barley processing whats happening right now,I didn't get better when Keiji started to rub my leg.</p><p>He kept looking at me with his dead looking eyes. I was looking back at him trying not to talk at all,I wanted to keep quite until Keiji broke the silence with some whispers saying;</p><p>"You want to?"</p><p>Although he didn't say it,I knew what he meant. It took me just a few seconds to reply.</p><p>"Yeah sure"</p><p>Before i could react Keiji pulled my pants down in an instant, Well atleast i knew where my pants went,It wasn't the same case with my underwear. </p><p>He had his pants unbuttoned this whole time so it was easy for him,It seemed almost instant when he stuck his dick in. I couldn't even hide my immediate pleasure very well i almost blurted something out. </p><p>Keiji kept going faster and faster,it was enough to make him cum.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>